The basic designs and effects of pedals used to operate musical instruments and effect signal modulation have not changed much in decades. Current pedals are still based on rather unnatural and “low-resolution” motion. The pedals generally require four degrees of height, forcing the user's foot to come no closer than several inches from the floor. This position may become uncomfortable over time, forcing one to continue to be uncomfortable while playing, take a break, or switch feet. This height profile also presents difficulties to seated players from using the pedal with the same leg on which their instrument (such as a guitar) rests. Accordingly, operating the pedal bumps the instrument up and down unacceptably for most playing. Further, to learn to use these pedals takes not only an understanding of the application of the effect in a given musical style, but also time and practice to become accustomed to the mechanical action of the pedal itself. Improvements have generally focused on the electronics, with very little advancement in the mechanical motions. The user's foot must still continually and smoothly adjust to the curve around the fulcrum of the pedal, on the scale of motion of one to two inches.